The Invisible Friend
by Once Was AHR
Summary: Kankuro is a sophomore who is overshadowed by his two siblings. TenTen is also a sophomore, who just discovered her long time crush had no idea who she was. When these two meet, they become fast friends, but is there more? KanTen, NejiTen, AU Highschool
1. An Accidental Runin

**AS if I don't have enough work on my hands, with my two other fics that I need to update, and with my finals rearing its ugly head, instead of studying, I wrote this. I had to write this as soon as possible so the excitement of it wouldn't fade away, which has happened many times before. Anyway, this is rated T for cursing, slight gore, and some references to slash. (note, none of the characters are planned to be gay, its merely something that will be mentioned.)**

Shinobi High.

Month of January.

Extremely and utterly cold.

Possibly the worst day in my history of school.

The worst part?

Its' not even first period yet.

My name is Kankuro Subaku. I'm what you would call a nobody. A person everyone seems to forget. No one says 'hi' to me in the halls, and my teachers don't know my name. Kind of odd since I'm the only guy here wearing purple make-up.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not some emo psychopath like my brother used to be. I'm not depressed or anything. But when your little brother is Gaara, and your older sister is Temari, you tend to get overshadowed.

My sister is a junior, my brother is a freshman. I'm a sophomore, right in the middle. Not babied and loved like Gaara was (or at least like he USED to) and I'm not expected to be the responsible head like Temari.

I'm just the filler. The extra, the guy whose there to make it look like people other than the main characters are there.

Not that I blame them. Gaara had been pushed into the spotlight when he had brought a gun to school- only to stop from killing everyone by some loud mouthed idiot whose name might be Naruto.

Temari had always been popular due to being unnaturally tough for a girl, but her real fame shooter had when she started dating a guy two years younger than her. His name is Shikamaru Nara, and a real ass hole.

So, I'm all that's left. Not that'd I want to be popular. Like Kiba has pointed out many times, if I ever do become popular, it won't be for the right reasons.

Kiba, one of my acquaintances. We're not best buds or anything, but I saved him from some bully a while back, and every once in a while we hang out. Not that we'd ever be best friends. Kibas' best friend is some guy named Shino. I met him briefly once, he creamed me on the online RPG we had met on. He's a weirdo alright, but he's' just quiet and he likes to wear sunglasses.

I suppose, I'm Kibas 'backup' friend, when he needs someone rowdy and loud to talk to. When he needs someone to talk about wrestling or monster truck rallies, or whatever else you just can't talk about with Shino.

I can accept that.

I always assumed I would go through life as a nobody until I got out of high school. I don't know what'll happen then, but in my fantasies (yes, a guy can have fantasies!) I become some big rockstar or actor, and everyone claims to have known me and try and get an autograph or some other favor. But when I hear their name (Except if it's Kiba,) I just pull of a confused look and say 'Who?'

I know, I know, incredibly lame. But it's not like I'll ever go spouting off my thoughts. That would be social suicide. Second only to if someone got their hands on a picture of my room.

I sometimes wondered what it would be like to have someone 'know' you, or be popular, but I always thought it'd never happen.

Unfortunately, if only for a couple of minutes, I became popular. And you know what? I'll stick to being a nobody.

**X.P.O.V. Ten.Ten.X**

Whenever anyone hears my name, a smile forms, and undoubtedly, they'll repeat the name in a questioning tone, and make some lame pun. Yes, my name is a number repeated. Get. Over. It.

However, after they learn my seemingly comical name, they lose interest. They go back to whatever conversation they were having, whether it's about the cute freshmen, or if it's about violence. But they don't talk to me. They see me as 'shy' or something I guess.

I, TenTen, am ignored. I am less popular then most of the freshman here. Which is weird since I'm a sophomore. But of course, this year's group of fresh (meat)men are particularly noticeable, so it's not that bad.

After all, they have Greek God Sasuke Uchiha, the crazy bastard Gaara, junior dating Shikamaru, Hinata (heir to the Hyuuga industries) and a lot more people I can't even name.

Despite I chased after Sasuke a bit, it became clear to me he was not interested in me. So I gave up. If he doesn't like me, then he doesn't like me.

So, being the odd girl I am, I resumed pining after my former crush. Neji Hyuuga. (sigh). He is feminine sometimes, but I never fail to get entranced by his eyes.

Not that it matters. He doesn't know.

He doesn't know I like him.

More importantly, he doesn't know me.

We've talked. Sorta. Ok, I said hi to him once. He's in a lot of my classes, and he's friends with my friend Lee.

Not that I think their particularly good friends. Poor Lee is dyslexic, and he also has Asbergers Syndrome, but he is amazing in sports, and even manages to get a solid B average, which continually amazes our teachers daily.

However, when Neji got transferred to our gym class the second semester in freshman year, Lee was no longer the most athletic person around. Neji could jump higher, throw hard, and aim better. So Lee proclaimed in an ADHD way, that Neji was his rival.

Thus, their awkward friendship started.

Neji has been getting better. I'll give you that. He used to be an arrogant idiot, always believing in destiny. Then, just three days into the sophomore year, he beat up his cousin, Hinata.

Neji was supposed to be the one to inherit the Hyuuga industries, but something happened, and his mothers' marriage got annulled, and Neji became nothing but the son of a bastard. He later got adopted by his father's brother, once his mother committed suicide.

Back to Hinata

She almost died. Neji was going to be sent to some sort of private school, but then this other kid –whose name might be Naruto- confronted Neji after school. No one really knows what happened, but Neji stayed here, and he seemed to be a lot nicer ever since.

I had liked him when I first met him, but this declined as I saw his personality. But, this year, he was a lot calmer, nicer, and he even mentioned that he was helping his cousin study for a math test the other day.

So, against my better judgment, I decided to ask him out. I spent at least a week just prepping myself, getting ready for rejection, or if I was lucky, acceptance.

So, this morning I walked up to him, trying to be calm.

He was talking to Naruto.

"Look Naruto, I said you could try and change the Hyuuga business, but don't you think that's going overboard?"

"Not at all 'Tebayo!"

I'm not far away. If I reach out, I could touch him. I take a deep breath.

"Ne…Neji!"

I practically blurt it out. Stupid!

Neji turns slightly startled. When he sees me he calms slightly.

"Hello…" Neji said awkwardly.

"Neji-kun, I was wondering if you would be interested in…"

Why did this have to be so damn hard? Toughen up TenTen! Be the tomboy you always claimed you were!

"…in going out with me?"

Yessssss. That was easier than I thought! Now all I had to do was wait for Nejis' answer!

Neji frowned slightly. He said nothing for a couple of seconds, and looked around awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. Really, but…do I know you?"

My hear crashed right through the floor and started heading for the boiler room. He was joking. Right? RIGHT?

"Neji…I…I" I try and sputter out the words, but it's no use. Neji walks away, slightly confused, Naruto gabbering in his ear.

I failed.

Neji didn't know who I even was.

Even though I was in a lot of his classes.

Even though he was friends with Lee. Why hadn't Lee ever mentioned me? Why? I had partnered up with Lee plenty of times in gym! Then we would play Neji and someone else in a tag team basketball game! How could he not know me?

I'm TenTen. The nobody. No, not the nobody, just a nobody. I don't deserve a specification. I head for my class a couple of minutes early, hoping to drown my sorrows in Global Studies.

My brain is on a frizz- it's not thinking properly, I'm not really sure where I'm going. I make a wrong turn, and I see an unpleasant sight.

Four seniors all ganging up on another kid.

I hide behind an old vending machine, my heart pounding wildly.

The seniors were notorious for being in the school gang that was known as 'Akatsuki'.

Off the top of my head, their names were…Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori.

The other kid looked vaguely familiar, but it was hard to tell with his face scrunched in pain.

The red head- Sasori- has him pinned up against the wall, and the other three are cackling madly.

"Whatcha gonna fucking do now faggot?" Asks the guy with gray hair whose name was Hidan.

"Gonna ask your doggy boyfriend to save ya hmm?" The blonde one named Deidara puts in.

The victim struggles, attempting to break Sasoris grasp, but it's no use. He hisses something under his breath that I can't catch, but it was probably offending. For not a second later, Deidara sends a punch flying at him, and blood spurts everywhere.

The guy gasps in pain as is nose is clearly broken.

Sasori makes a disgusted face and drops the boy. He looks down at his shirt. "Really Deidara, you almost got blood on my shirt."

Deidara didn't reply, he only stomped his foot on the poor guys face "I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE THE GIRL AROUND HERE HMM!" He roars, and I see more blood.

The boy curls into a ball, attempting to get away from the pain. He starts moaning slightly.

Where are the teachers? I look around. Crap. I wandered into the art wing. No teacher (with guts) is ever here.

Kisame cocks his head. "Oi!" He cries out, and jabs is thumb in my direction.

I step into sight. I start to tremble. Unlike your average bully, these guys weren't afraid to hit a girl.

Hidan rushes towards me and grabs me by my collar. "'sup bitch?" He asks smirking and my eyes widen in fear.

But, I keep a level tone. "Let him go."

They let out raucous laughter.

Kisame-with tears in his eyes- asks "Whatcha gonna do girly? Cry?"

More laughter and my eyes harden.

"No. I'll scream."

They look at me like I'm crazy and the victim gives me what looks like an inquisitive look.

"Whas that gonna do hmm?" Deidara asks

Slowly, my plan forms vaguely in my mind. "Well, you guys normally pick on the social rejects and losers in this school" I begin slowly.

"I'm not a nobody, if you hurt me, I'll get my dad. He's the head of the police department. He will hunt down each of you and find you."

A lie. Complete bull shit. But they don't know that.

Hidan slowly lets go of me and steps away. Deidara puts his foot to the ground, and doesn't lift it up. One by one, they step away, and leave.

I breathe a sigh of relief. The lie won't hold up for long. But next time I'll make sure to stay away from dark places.

I hear a weird coughing gurgling noise. Of course! The guy! I rush over, he has smeared purple make up all over his face, and spiky brown hair. He wears a sweatshirt with a hood that has cat ears.

"Thanks" He mumbles between the blood. I slowly lift him up, and even though he's a lot heavier than me, I slowly make it to the nurses' office. The minute she sees us, she immediately directs us to a bed and takes out her bandages.

"umm miss…?" I ask quietly.

"Call me Nurse Shizune hun." She says.

"Nurse Shizune, Is it ok if I stay here for a while? I'm not hurt that badly but…"

Nurse Shizune smiles knowingly and nods. "You can stay for first period, I'll alert your teacher. Your teacher is…?"

"Kotetsu. Mr Kotetsu." I say quickly, and she directs another nurse to make the call, while she helps the victim.

About ten minutes pass, and the guy opens his eyes. He slowly sits up and feels his broken nose, wincing in pain. He looks at me, and gives a feeble smile.

"Thanks TenTen."

This causes shock. He knows me? How does he know me?

Somehow reading my mind, he just sighs.

"Kankuro. I'm in your science, and carpentry class."

A jolt of realization takes over, and I immediately recognize him. How could I have been so dim? How many people in our entire school wears purple make up? I mentally make a note to hit my head a couple of times with a frying pan.

"Kankuro," I begin "Why were you…" I break off again. Who am I to ask him such a question? He probably thinks I'm some ignorant busybody (oxymoron!) right now!

But, Kankuro just chuckles softly, before wincing in pain. "The blonde…he had been picking on my brother. I heard him talking about how he was planning on putting a smoke bomb in Gaaras locker. I guess…I just stopped thinking."

Gaara, this kid was related to the guy who tried to kill people?

But all I do is nod sympathetically.

"But…as it turns out, they had their fair share of taunts on me too."

I search the memory. I slowly remember what they had been saying before Kisame noticed me. Something about sexual orientation…

"So are you gay?"

The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. I cover my mouth in horror, and I blush a deep, deep red.

Kankuro just shakes his head. Back and forth.

"Naw. They were just saying that because I wear make-up, and I'm friends with a freshman. Honestly, if they want some gay perverted guy, they should look at our Chemistry teacher, Mr. Orochimaru."

I laugh slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you" I say. It's always good to apologize. Even when they don't appear hurt.

Kankuro just gives me an odd look. "S'okay, I tend to be a person nobody notices."

And before I know it, we start talking. He talks about Gaara, Temari, and occasionally Shikamaru. I talk about Lee, and I soon cover the subject of Neji.

Before I know it, I hear an annoying sound. First period is over. I sigh and pick up my bags. The nurse says that Kankuros dad will show up in ten minutes to pick him up.

I inch out of the room. I reach for the door, and I step into the now crowded hallway. I'm almost home free when I hear a voice.

"Hey! TenTen!"

I turn to see Kankuro, looking slightly frantic.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I…well…with Neji…."

I frown slightly. My second period class is on the other side of the school.

"…Look, if you ever ne…I'll see you around TenTen."

It was an odd thing to watch. Kankuro probably had about twenty things he wanted to say. But all he say was that he'd see me around. But, in my gut, I knew it was a more important question then it seems. I pause and look outside.

Then I look back at him and smile.

"Yeah Kankuro. I'll see you around. Definitely." I slowly close the door, so I don't appear like I'm rushing, and I take off down the hall, curses muttering through my breath.

I don't really know who or what Kankuro is. But something about him seemed nice. It wasn't the hormonal charge I got every time I saw Sasuke. Nor was it the fluttering feeling I got when I saw Neji. Nor was it the warm feeling I got when I saw Lee.

I had never felt anything like this before. But, whatever it was, it was nice. It felt nice. And maybe-just maybe, I'll make a point to bump into Kankuro again sometime…

**Ok, YES I KNOW NEJI IS NOT THE SON OF HIASHI! I just changed that little fact because…well frankly for drama and cause I can. The whole reference to the Akatsuki calling Kankuro a little yaoi is because the first time I ever saw any Kankuro shipping, was a video on youtube that was a KibaxKankuroxShino threesome. It was a long time until I ever saw any hetero shipping, which was mainly KankuroxTenTen, KankuroxIno, and KankuroxTemari. The scary part is that out of all of these, KankuroxKiba probably has the most canon back up -.- Anyway, I changed some of the ages so that all of the characters could be students or teachers. Just for clarifying: Tsunade is the principal, Ibiki is the V. principal, Kotetsu is the history teacher, Izumo is the math teacher, Jiraiya is the Health teacher, Gai is the gym teacher, Asuma is the Art teacher, Kurenai is the foreign language teacher, and I really haven't thought much else about the teachers. Konohas nine (and Gaara) are freshman. Kankuro, Nejis team, the Sound team, and Haku are sophomores. Temari, the Sound Five, and Kabuto are juniors. The entire Akatsuki and Anko are the seniors.**

**My final note, this fic has multiple endings. It could end KankuroXTenTen, or, it could end NejiXTenTen and KankuroX(?). if it's the second one, there would be a strong KankuroXTenTen friendship. **

**Note, this is a chapter fic, but it might be a while until I update cause I'm up past my head in stuff I need to do. Now, if you could be so kind, leave a review.**


	2. How does that make you feel?

**Wow, Can I just say I was floored by the amount of reviews I got? Really, other than my first NaruHina one shot, that's the most reviews I ever got for a single chapter. So I would like to thank: Shubaltz Crazist (You rock XD), Kaitlinofthesand, sai-sakuralove(Yeah, which is why KibaxKankuro is probably the most canon -.-;) chibirain (Well either way it will be Kankuten, just one way they'll be really good friends), Tara (amazing what you'll find on a boring day) I like angst (You get a gold medal for giving me a long informative review) and ForTheSakeOfApathy (Well, we will have to see about this chapter won't we?)**

**Now, so far the vote stands KanTen: 3 NejTen: 1. Now, I would like to say I have a vague idea about my plans on who is going to end up with who, and my vague ideas tend to turn rock solid fairly quickly. So read this chapter, and yes, it could go either way still. Also, not that it's that important, if you have any idea for side ships let me know!**

**X.P.O.V.Kan.Kuro.X**

"Had to drive all the way here, interrupt my meeting, just to pick up my god forsaken son, who was stupid enough to get in a fight. In my day we never went to the nurse like a bunch of wussies…"

My dad was pretty pissed he had to pick me up. An outsider would probably be disgusted, and say that he doesn't love us. But they're wrong. He loves us. If he hated us, he wouldn't have picked me up in the first place.

He didn't say much, but once we got home he muttered something about growing a backbone, and drove back to work. So, for the time I was by myself.

So, I, Kankuro the mummy, spent the next couple of hours watching T.V with a bag of chips. Not the greatest past time in the world, but nothing beats not thinking.

Of course, it hurt to move, so each potato chip was like a shock of pain. I had to move my hand, and then open my mouth which would hurt my nose (Which was broken) and then I had to chew. That also hurt. I'm such a masochist.

Slowly, my mind vaguely drifted back to TenTen. I knew her best from wood shop. She got extra credit when she made this really cool pair of nunchucks. She was kind of odd like that. She would make some really odd weapons, usually Japanese. The real problem came when I would get low grades for my puppets.

Puppets. Yep, I said it. Remember when I said that Kiba had once said that if I ever became popular it wouldn't be for the right reasons?

Well, when I was about six or so, Temari got a doll, which she absolutely hated and threw it away.  
Me, being the bored idiot I was, started playing with it. Love at first freaking sight.

But, luckily, I moved on from dolls to action figures. But then I saw a puppet show. Not one of those cheesy finger puppets that are made out of felt, I mean an honest to goodness wooden Pinocchio style puppet.

I bugged my dad, and I got a puppet named Chucky. He was my favorite puppet until I saw _Childs Play_. That pretty much buried my interest in puppets and dolls and action figures until I was twelve.

So, now I couldn't let anyone in my room, and I had to lie if someone asked me what my favorite past time was. Playing with puppets was never a great asset when trying to be popular for the right reasons.

But what could the harm be? If no one cared if I wore purple make up to school, and always black, then I could probably dress up in my sisters semiformal dress, and no one would so much as raise an eyebrow.

Maybe TenTen would noti-

Crap. Why would I be thinking of her? Oh well, no big deal. She was kind of invisible to. We could be the invisible musketeers.

Pity about Neji. I have never personally met him, but I know the rumors, and he seems a bit arrogant. But then again, Sasuke and Shikamaru are the ass holes of the underworld, and they both have a girlfriend or a legion of wannabe girlfriends. Maybe if I started flipping people off, I would get a girlfriend.

Without thinking, I turned off the T.V and went into the DANGER ZONE!!

Ok, it was Temaris' room.

I instinctively went to her magazines.

Bypassed the Shogi magazine, the Wrestling magazine, and the Inquirer (She says it's a makeshift comedian) and went for the magazine of doom.

Yeah, a cheesy, corny, girly, Teen Magazine.

I was insane. I must be freaking insane. But I found the table of contents, and saw those small printed words.

How do you get your crush to notice you?

Must…not…puke…

Page 57 here we go…and…

Then, it happened, the door opened.

Crap. When did school end? I raced (ok, I limped) out of Temaris' room, Magazine in my hand, and collapsed on the couch. Ow.

Gaara walked in and gave me an acknowledging nod. He said nothing but I knew he was talking about Deidara. It was his way of thanking me. He went into his room, and that was that.

The next entrants were Temari and the asshole himself, Shikamaru.

Temari cocked an eyebrow my direction,

"So, rumor has it You ran into a fight with the seniors?"

I gave a chuckle (Ow.Ow.Ow) and just shrugged. (OWWWW) "Made a wrong turn."

Temari said nothing else and dragged Shikamaru off to her lair of promiscuity.

Nothing else happened. I attempted to catch Temari and Shikamaru in the act, (muahahahaha) only to find them both in deep concentration in a game of Shogi. Only my sister dates a guy, and plays Shogi with him. Oh well, in my state of bandages, I couldn't really kill the Nara kid anyway.

So I reluctantly opened the magazine and read. Why was I doing this? I have no idea. Really. But, it was something to do, and who knows? Maybe TenTen had a friend.

**X.P.O.V.Ten.Ten.X**

**A couple of days later.**

I found out I was going to die that lunch.

It had started off fine. I had purchased my lunch and sat down across from Lee.

Poor guy, he was sleeping on his math book. He probably spent all last night going over every fact in every possible text book he had. And now he was reviewing. Lee was like that. He was always pushing himself in academics and sports. He was probably going to go for a ten mile jog once school ended.

So, I lifted up my text book- and dropped it.

"GYAHHH!! PYTHAGORAS THEORUM!!" Lee cried out, waking with a start and startling a great deal of people. He blinked drowsily. "oh…" He said uncomfortably.

"I was sleeping again TenTen?" He asked.

I nodded.

He groaned. "I must study! I must excel!" me muttered to himself in a Lee-like way.

That was when my grim reaper came.

He came in the form of the resident greek god, Sasuke Uchiha. Why was he coming here? Did he want to talk to me? Ask me out…? No. He doesn't. Don't fantasize.

He gave a reluctant nod towards Lee. (They shared a rivalry since Lee had helped Sasuke get on the soccer team. Sasuke was so successful, he bumped Lee out of the team)

"You're going to die." He muttered at me.

I raise an eyebrow and give an unsure smile. How in heck do you reply to that?

He rolled his eyes. Clearly he was under the impression I did not comprehend his statement. Was it that obvious?

"My dad is head of the police department." He said slowly.

My eyes widen momentarily. "Look…Sasuke…uhh…I just was bluffing, could you not tell the Akatsuki though?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "My brother is in that gang." He hissed.

Oh crap. I was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

"Oh." Is all I can say.

Sasuke just sighed. "Goo'luck" he said, and he went back to his table.

Itachi. That was his brother's name. Crap! How could I have been so stupid? They would undoubtedly mention it, and Itachi would be so kind as to correct them.

I had known the lie would have fallen through eventually. But I was hoping for a couple of weeks.

Lee looked utterly confused. "What is going on TenTen?" He asked curiously.

So, I told him.

Lee thought for a moment. "I did not know Gaara had a brother."

I give half a laugh. I began to wonder, did anyone know who Kankuro was? I had always assumed I was the most ignored person around here, but this…this seemed more severe.

The past couple of days have gone on and on, and I see Neji once or twice and my heart pounds each time. He never actually looks in my general direction. Once, Lee gives a wave, and Neji waves back, but even then, his eyes almost glaze over me.

It was at that point I made myself a pact. For better or for worse, I would get Neji to notice me. Somehow. Somehow I would. I refused to just go on and forget Neji. He had not been mean to me, technically speaking. After all Kankuro had known who I was and I didn't, but he had not gotten mad or anything. Why should I get mad at Neji?

All I had to do was find a way to get him to notice me. Who would I ask?

My first thought was the pursuers of Sasuke. But if he ignored them still, then they would probably be the LAST people you would want to ask.

Lee would be out. He's a guy, and even if he still pursues some freshmen girl every day, I wasn't too keen on asking him.

I want someone who will just listen. I don't know too many good listeners. My mind drifts off into people who I could talk to…

Then a familiar face drifts into my head.

Kankuro.

Kankuro? No, he's just as invisible as I am! But maybe he would know what not to do. But the chances of him coming in for a while are pretty slim since he's probably all bandaged up right now.

Some part of me wants to talk to him about it. It's that weird feeling again. Maybe this is how people feel about Dr. Phil. But how in the world could I get to him? No way in heck am I asking Gaara!

But, good things come in unexpected places. And that's exactly what happened. It happened right after the last period ended, and everyone was heading for home.

"Damn it. I'm gonna be late. This is so stupid" A freshmen drawled on.

His companion, an odd looking kid with black sunglasses sighed. "I can save you a seat, Kiba."

'Kiba' just scowled. "This movie has a freaking cult following. If you wanna save a seat, it ain't gonna be there."

The boy with sunglasses said nothing. "The homework could wait, Kiba."

Kiba laughed. "Kankuro is a sophomore Shino. I've seen his homework. It's like…hell."

"Kankuro has siblings, Kiba."

"Fine, you go ask Gaara."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

I walk up to them. Why am I doing this?

"um…excuse me.."

Kiba cocked his head. "Uh…do I know you?" He asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "No. look, I need to talk to Kankuro, so I could help you."

Kibas eyes brightened. A grin appeared, and he gave a cackle. "Really?"

I nod. "Yeah, just tell me where his house is…"

Kiba gave a shrug, and gave me a bundle of papers. He gave a thumbs up to Shino, who did nothing but push up his glasses.

"Ok look, you have to go on bus…"

**X.P.O.V.Kan.Kuro.X**

Its official, being sick for a day or two is ok, but when you're headed for two weeks of staying home, life sucks. Most parents would've kept you for a week. But my dad is a business man. He's not getting sued or accused of child abuse.

Kiba has been bringing me my homework. I don't know why they don't just get Gaara or Temari.

Temari (thankfully without Shikamaru) enters. So does Gaara. Neither says anything to me. Then, a couple of minutes later, the door bell rings. I assume it's Kiba. I look up from the magazine I had been pouring over for TenTen, and walk to the door.

It's TenTen. Speak of the devil.

She must've seen my confused face. She shoves the homework at me. "Here!" She says.

I blink in confusion.

Aw...kward…

"So…Where's Kiba?" I ask conversationally, even though my jaw is killing me.

"He went to see a movie with Shino and Hinata."

Shino and Hinata? Huh, must be a really good movie if Shino the weirdo and his little sister (Not really, but he acts like a big brother, so it's a pretty fitting dub) Hinata, who hates violent things, and Kiba, the guy who loves nothing better than two guys killing each other, are all going to see the same movie.

"So…uhh…" I falter. "I was…uhhh…"

I was looking through a girl's magazine on the slim chance that it could help you get a guy TenTen! Maybe I am gay after all…

"I think…I could help you with Neji!" I blurt out. Well, that wasn't too bad.

TenTen frowns for a moment. "Really?" She asks, partly astounded.

I nod vigorously (ow….) and motion her inside.

I'm insane. I'm insane. I'm insane.

She walks in cautiously. I don't blame her. She looks around hesitantly and gives a small smile.

"uh…Follow me…" I say, and I head for my room. Gaara looks outside briefly and says nothing. But he seems stunned. He closes the door.

TenTen follows me at a three feet distance.

I've truly lost it now. I'm opening my door. She's going to see my room. Even Kiba hasn't ever been to my room. Why am I doing this? Why am I being so impulsive?

Boredom. I finally decide. I'm going to be home for a while (If I'm lucky) and I have nothing better to do then help some girl who didn't know I was alive until this morning.

So, we walk into my room. A part of me wonders if she's afraid of some hormone related thing. Probably, I wouldn't trust me either.

So, I guess it's time I tell you what my room looks like. Just so you can get a full idea about how creepy I really am.

Yeah, I have a bed, and an ancient computer, and a couch that'll eat you alive. But I also have wall to wall puppets. Ever see the live action version of Pinocchio? If you have, then yeah, just picture that, lots of little people on your walls.

TenTen stares dumfounded at everything. She probably wasn't expecting some giant puppet shrine. But she hasn't run away yet, so, so far, so good. I pick up the magazine.

"So…I've uhh…been doing research…"

I sound like my health teacher.

"I think I can help you."

This isn't awkward at all. Nope. Not a bit. Just really weird,

TenTen took the magazine I had stolen from my sister and flipped through it.

She put the magazine down on my desk and folded her arms.

"Well?" She asked, smiling broadly.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

**Ok, and that's Chapter two! I don't know about it though, I feel a bit disappointed with it. Some stuff really didn't turn out the way I wanted it to turn out. Oh well. So, please review with what you think, preferably with some constructive criticism since I need to know how to improve on this story since this is my shakiest plot to date. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Who's the most Girly?

**Don't kill me. I had a serious case of writers block. I'm sorry for the wait! On the bright side, I have decided on KanTen! Whoohoo! But don't expect it for another two or three chapter. Also, I apologize if the chapter is different than the other two, since I'm pretty sure I might have lost the 'voice' I've been using for the past two chapters.**

**XPOVTENTENX**

Ok. I'm going to be entirely honest. I was getting a serious _Night of the Living Dolls _vibe off of Kankuros room. All I could see was all the beady eyes boring into my brain. Forget those creepy interrogation rooms with the single light hanging above you; this was enough to make me go crazy.

It was clear from Kankuros expression he was a bit embarrassed by the state of his room. Probably best not to say anything. After all, my room could probably arm the entire navy. And the marines. And the army. For both sides.

I picked up the magazine Kankuro had mentioned. It was incredibly girly. For a moment, I felt a surge of gratitude. Kankuro read all of that trash, for me? Awwwwww…

No. It wasn't for you, he was probably already reading that, and _happened _to see an article that reminded him of my situation. Of course, no guy in his right mind would just happen to read some teen magazine about makeup. Maybe he used it as a cover for less than decent magazines, and he happened to notice the article. But that wouldn't explain why he chose a girl magazine, and not one of the magazines scattered on the floor.

Maybe none of them were big enough…. Or…or… gah! Screw my over logical reasoning!

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I say, not willing to risk my mind to the IQ dropping filth that made a mockery of women by dressing them up like dolls and sluts…

Don't think that! That's mean! Kankuro read it for you and it would be cruel to insult what he had to read. Not that he read it just for you of course…

**X.A.R.T.I.C.L.E.X**

How do you get a crush to notice you?

_5 easy steps to get a date with that special someone_

**Talk to Him: **Unless you have classes with him, chances are it's hard to get a word in. Getting him to know you exist is the first step to getting to go on a date with him.

**Dress to Impress: **Wear an outfit you've never worn before. Style your hair differently. Wear different tones. Don't change yourself, but dressing in a new impressive outfit will certainly catch your crushes eye!

**Know the way he works: **Lets' face it, learning how the latest car race went can be a real snore bore. But that means he probably doesn't want to know how you managed to snatch that pair of designer shoes out of the hands of some 30 year old lady. Get to know his likes and dislikes so you know what to say, and what not to!

**Don't take your time: **The last thing you want to do is end up with him thinking you like him only as a friend. While it's not good to dive right in, waiting a couple of months to make your move is a big no no.

**Don't Pressure Him: **Nothing can scare a guy more than being asked out when he's not too sure of his feelings. Ask him to go on a double date with one of your friends to relieve the tension. This will also give you a friend to go to for quick advice, and a way to get you experience in dating.

**XPOVTEMARIX**

Fuck. Fuck! I was dead. Fuck.

Ino had lent me some crappy magazine because she said there was some sort of article on 'earthly' make up. Yeah right. I read it so I wouldn't hurt my boyfriends' female friends feeling. I swear, it made me lose a few IQ points.

And now she wanted it back. And I lost it. Fuck.

I was so screwed.

A knock came at my door. I was going to murder Kankuro. What in all seven hells did he want now?

I walked to the door and opened it, seeing Kankuro and some girl with two brown buns. "What?" I asked quite annoyed. Then I saw it. The magazine. In Kankuros hands. That little bastard.

"Do you have any idea how insane I have been driving myself? DO YOU?!" I roared. He was going DOWN.

Kankuro cringed. "Sorry Temari! We need your help, TenTen needs your help!"

I momentarily subsided my rage to hear what this weak and pathetic fool had as a final plea. Who said I wasn't nice?

"We uhhh… well…" Kankuro stuttered a bit. I don't know why he's so afraid of me. He always acts as if I'm about to tear his head off. I just don't get it. I know why he's afraid of Gaara, (or at least used to) but what did I ever do? Sure I threatened him a few (hundred) times. That's what big sisters are for.

"We need your help…to get a guy…" The girl who apparently is named TenTen said in a mortified voice. She seemed to have turned a bright red.

I laugh. That's what they were using the magazine for? It reminded me of two year olds imitating their parents.

Kankuro seemed to have gotten over his irrational fear. "We need someone…whose a girl, to errr… give TenTen a makeover…sorta."

I shifted my weight to one leg and put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "A sorta makeover? From me?? Have you gone crazy?"

"Most likely" Kankuro said in a joking voice. His smile vanished once I glared at him. Idiot.

TenTen looked around the house momentarily before returning her attention to me. " See, we have been reading the article, and it advised to um, try and go for a unique look. Unfortunately, Kankuro has just as much fashion sense as I do. So we were hoping since you're a girl that…?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Loved to, but can't. I've worn the same hairstyle since I was eight." I did not just say that. I did not just quote one of Shikamarus insults. Oh God. This was blasphemy! I'd have to make sure to wash my mouth out later.

Kankuro frowned. "But you're the one with the crappy magazine! You should know!"

Kankuro could be really dumb sometimes. He honestly thought I read that sort of thing in my leisure time? Moron! "Idiot!! I borrowed it from …!"

It hit me. I knew what would get them out of this idiotic jam. "You want to get a makeover? Hang on a sec." and I reached for the phone, dialing a number, that you'd have to be insane to dial.

**XPOVINOX**

Friday was perhaps the best day of the week. With all those nasty trivial school problems pushed away for a day or two, a girl could finally relax. This Friday relaxing, involved blasting this weeks' top ten while talking to my frenemy Sakura.

Normally, I would have tried to drag Shika and Chouji to the mall and force them to carry my bags, but lately they had been making attempts at having 'guy' time together. It seemed more like a plot by Shika to get Chouji a girlfriend so they could double date when Temari wanted to go somewhere Shikamaru didn't want to fare alone.

But, talking to Bill board brow while painting my toenails lavender purple, can work just as well. The subject was Sasuke. As always. I could write a million love stories about him, and sing billions of songs about him, and I still wouldn't be able to capture his aura perfectly.

"Did you see that shirt he was wearing?"

"I'm surprised a modeling agency hasn't picked him up yet."

"Mmmm…modeling for Sasuke…"

"Topless…"

"Yeah…"

Then there was much needed squealing. It was almost required when talking about the mysterious Uchiha. Sigh…his eyes are like dark pools of obsidian, reflecting your most wanted desires, and your most precious secrets. His raven hair is a river of mystery and danger. His skin is made of porcelain, so delicate, yet so impossible to break. And his smile i-

BRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG!!

A jolt of reality shook me out of my romanticizing. Sakura must have hung up, but who was calling now? Maybe Sasuke? I bet its Sasuke! It has to be Sasuke! It simply _has _to be him!

Oh. It's Temari. She still needs to return that magazine I gave her…

"Temari!! Hey!!" I say in a cheerful voice. One good thing about Temari, is that you never have to fear bad news about Sasuke talking to them, or looking at them, or smelling them…

"Ino, could you help me out with something?"

No…she couldn't be asking the amazingly talented Ino to actually give her a much needed fashion makeover could she? Not the ever so tomboyish Temari…

Not the girl who obviously wouldn't know good fashion tastes if it her across her head? No, not Temari.

I pause. False alarm. No makeover for Temari. Instead, say asks if I can come over pronto. She says her brother needs a favor from me, and requires my uber girly tastes…

Funny, I didn't know Temari had a brother.

**Well, I know it was short, but I thought it would be better to get a short chapter out then no chapter at all. Once again, I'm sorry about making you wait for such an unearthly amount of time. I hope you will forgive me and this short chapter and give me some con crit.**


End file.
